Not the only ones in town
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: The Cullens have moved to San Francisco.Alice is having visions, they aren't the only vampires around. What happens if these vampires happen to be working for the Volturi?What if a strange group of vampires come to help kill the Volturi once and for all?
1. Arrivals

**(A/N: This is a sequel to my other fic, Difficult Beginnings. This is the second part when they move.)**

BPOV

The announcement came on, telling us to start boarding the plane. I picked Renesmee up, Edward kissing my cheek as I did. We took our seats on the plane, the Cullens taking up nine seats. Me, Edward and Renesmee sat on one row. Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on another, and behind them sat Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. The plane took off, I watched as the scenery got further and further below us. We were about ten minutes into our flight when a flight attendant came to ask us if we required any refreshments. She was pretty, for a human.

"Hello, may I get you any refreshments or food?" she chirped. She was ogling Edward, he flashed my favourite crooked smile.

"Could you please get our daughter some water, please?" he asked, whilst ruffling Renesmee's hair. The attendant took her eyes off Edward reluctantly, and turned to glare at me. She put on a fake smile.

"Yes, of course." she sneered before strutting away.

"That wasn't fair Edward. She really liked you." I giggled.

"You should have heard what she was thinking. She couldn't believe how beautiful you were, she was very jealous."

"Oh, so that's why she glared at me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward chuckled. Renesmee was falling asleep, her head lolling about, so Edward set her on our laps. I lightly tugged at her ringlets. I loved her hair, it was the same colour as Edward's. The plane landed after a few hours. One bad thing, vampires can't sleep, so we can't sleep on the journey to pass time. We landed at San Francisco airport and went to get our luggage. We pulled the bags off the conveyor belt, Renesmee, now awake was dragging along her small pink suitcase. We hired a taxi, and went on our way to our new home.

APOV

I closed my eyes. I was having a vision. It was a bit fuzzy. I could see we would meet some people, but what or who were they?

"Alice"

I carried on trying to focus on the vision, ignoring whoever said my name.

"Alice." someone hissed. I opened my eyes.

"What?" I muttered.

"You should feel the lust that attendant is feeling towards Edward. I feel sorry for him, being able to hear her thoughts! Poor Bella as well!" Jasper chuckled. I gave a half hearted laugh and went back to the vision, it had faded now. I'd go back to it later. We landed, and got our luggage. I had about six suitcases, Rosalie four, and Bella three. Jasper carried most of mine, even though I was perfectly able to. It would look a bit strange to see a small woman carrying a lot of suitcases. We hired a taxi and went to out new home.


	2. The Apartment

**(A/N: If any non-British people are reading this, a taxi is a cab. Just in case you got confused!**** Also, a link to information on Alcatraz is on my profile if you want to know more about it.)**

BPOV

We jumped out of the taxi, handing the driver a wad of notes. Money wasn't anything to worry about anymore. The driver gawked at the money in his palm.

"Are you s-sure? Did you mean to, give me all this?" he stuttered. Edward held up his palm.

"Yes, that was no mistake." he smirked.

"Thank you! You're so kind!" the driver laughed, before driving away. I smiled at Edward, he was so generous with money. We trudged up the apartment stairs. We dumped our suitcases in the hallway. Everyone went to look around. I heard a squeal from Alice, she'd probably found the room with the biggest wardrobe. I looked at all the others rooms. Emmett and Rosalie had chosen theirs, a big room with a view onto the Golden Gate Bridge. Carlisle and Esme had chosen a warm feeling room, with tangerine coloured walls. I came to the end room, the one no-one wanted. I stepped in, Edward back behind me looking at the living-room. This room was perfect, just like the big white room me and Edward were in on our honeymoon. It had a massive bed, the room was bright and airy. Just the way we Cullens liked it. Most of the wall was made from glass. Edward stepped in behind me.

"Lovely isn't it? It's almost exactly the same as the room we were in on our honeymoon." I smiled, remembering the one of the best times of my life.

"Yes, I thought you'd like it. Now, do you want to see Renesmee's room?" Edward asked, grinning. Renesmee was the only person to sleep in this house, her room needed to be perfect. Edward took my hand, I could hear Renesmee giggling. I heard a crash and someone sighing. We stopped in the corridor, waiting for a clue as to what happened.

"Emmett! I knew that wrestling with Renesmee would break something! Clean it up before Esme finds out!" someone snapped, probably Rosalie.

"Before I find out what? WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE EMMETT! YOU BROKE THE VASE I GAVE TO YOU FOR YOUR FIFTH WEDDING!" someone shrieked. It was Esme, she was the only person who would care about anything like that. Edward chuckled, and led me on into Renesmee's room. It was so pretty! It had lilac walls, the furthest wall made from glass. This had a view onto the centre of the city. The people below looked like ants. There were silky curtains tied up at the side, Renesmee couldn't sleep when it was light in her room. On her bedside table, she had a picture of Edward and I. It was a picture of our wedding day. I looked quite pretty on my wedding day, despite being human. I was nothing compared to Edward, his gleaming smile literally illuminated the picture. Edward pulled me into him, he looked into my eyes for a while, and then locked his mouth to mine. We stood there kissing in our own little world, until I noticed someone standing in the doorway. I pulled away from our kiss, wiping my mouth. Renesmee was gawking at us.

"Mom. Uh, Grandma sent me to get you, she said you'd help unpack my clothes." she mumbled, looking at her feet awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes at Edward. He chuckled.

"I'll leave it you, my two most favourite people in the world." he smiled, and then he glided out of the door, closing it. I sighed, and then knelt down to unpack her suitcase. Once we were finished I walked into the living-room, everyone had congregated there.

"Ah, Bella. I was just announcing the trip we are to go on tonight. I'm taking everyone to see Alcatraz. Alcatraz is an island out in the bay; we'll steal boats and go there. It's an old prison with a lot of stories behind it; we're going when the tour-guides have left to go home." Carlisle declared.

"Yeah, a great start to our new life in San Francisco. We're visiting a place of death." said Emmett sarcastically. Esme thumped him, she didn't like it when Emmett was cheeky like that. The sun was just beginning to set, we were to leave to Alcatraz in a few hours.


	3. Alcatraz

BPOV

We walked down to the bay and waited for everyone to leave the harbour. Once there was no-one in sight, Edward went straight to a big speedboat. _Typical _of Edward. We all leapt on, and Edward turned the keys that had been left in the ignition. The person who did that sure was stupid. The wind ruffled everyone's hair as we sped towards the island. Alice and Rosalie squealed as they tried to hold their hair down. I didn't care, I let the wind mess up my hair. We pulled in to the small cliff at Alcatraz, Edward twisted the keys, and the roaring of the engine died away.

"We have to jump up _there_?" Renesmee sighed. Edward pulled her up into a piggyback, like he did with me when I was human. He bent into a crouch, and sprung up, landing up on the cliff. Everyone followed close behind him and we were soon all on the island. Renesmee slipped off.

"I'll be able to do that one day, won't I Dad?" Renesmee asked. Edward smiled.

"Yes Renesmee. You could already jump over the river back at Forks, remember?" Edward reminisced. Renesmee crossed her arms, smug. We strolled through the quiet, eerie corridors. I was feeling a bit scared, but Jasper managed to calm me down. How could a _vampire _be scared of an empty prison for goodness sake? We came into a dull, damp cell. Carlisle stepped forward before saying,

"Here is where the infamous Al Capone was held. He was a well known criminal." Carlisle explained. Renesmee walked in.

"Uh, it stinks." she said in a disgusted tone, wrinkling her nose. Everyone laughed.

"Well what do you expect, people died in here Renesmee!" Emmett guffawed. Renesmee pouted, she didn't like being made fun of.

"Well, what do we have here?" someone said behind us. We turned around, shocked that we hadn't heard them arrive. We must have been so absorbed in the history of this place. There were two people, who I realised were vampires after I examined their features. Their skin was pale, and they had red eyes. They weren't vegetarian, that was for certain. There was a woman with straight blonde hair, with big 'innocent' eyes. She probably used those to lure her prey in. The man next to her had the same coloured hair as the woman. It was almost in the same style as Edward's but a bit shorter. The man's eyes flickered around us, and then stopped at Renesmee, who was cowering behind Edward.

"What's this? She looks so… human, yet something is different." the man sneered. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'll explain once we've introduced ourselves."

The woman nodded, waiting to put names to our faces.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said calmly.

"These two are Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice." he added whilst pointing us out.

"Finally, here are Bella and Edward and their daughter Renesmee. Bella was human when she got pregnant with her, we had to change her though as she wouldn't have survived as a human." Carlisle finished.

"Interesting…" said the man, staring at her in a with us, the Cullens way that made me uncomfortable. Edward hissed, he probably heard what he was thinking. This made me scared.

"Hush. We are not here to hurt anyone…" the woman mumbled, but I still wasn't sure.

"So, your names are?" Esme asked.

"Oh, how rude of us. I am Sienna, this is Xavier. We come from Europe." Sienna smirked.

"Hello, nice to meet you." said Carlisle as he shook her hand. Xavier was still staring at Renesmee in a way that scared me, I was getting uncomfortable. The fury built up, though Jasper tried to calm it down, his skills could do nothing. I bent down into a crouch, Xavier was still looking at her so I took my chance and leapt at him. I forced him against the wall.

"What is your problem? Why are you staring at _my _daughter?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Bella! STOP!" I heard Alice shriek. Reluctantly I realised my fingers from Xavier's collar and stepped back. I took a now shocked Renesmee into my arms and held her protectively.

"You're going to be sorry you did that!" Sienna hissed.

"Yes, you will be. We can leave without a fight if you hand over the girl. She has unique abilities, I noticed she can penetrate mental shields and there is something else. Sienna and I do get awfully lonely." Xavier sneered.

"NO!" I shrieked. Everyone around me bent into a hunting crouch, hissing. I released Renesmee, who ran into Emmett's arms. He was the strongest and he would be able to protect her the best.

"Well then, we will be back. The girl will be with us." Sienna growled. We stared after them as they fled out of the cell door.

"They aren't getting her, they can't!" I choked. She was with us, the Cullens. She wasn't Jacob, she wasn't theirs, she was _ours_.

We swiftly got back to the apartment. Alice hadn't seen that anything would happen to Renesmee in the next half hour, so she left with everyone but Esme, Edward and I to go and buy a new car. Esme sat in Carlisle's office, reading one of his favourite novels. Edward and I sat in front of the TV, watching bacon be flipped over on the cooking channel. Renesmee was sitting in the corner, playing with her toys. All of a sudden, the window flew open and Xavier and Sienna were inside. Edward and I jumped up, Sienna grabbed a crying Renesmee. Xavier kicked Edward into out of the living-room into the corridor. Then he grabbed me and threw me across the room, before escaping after Sienna. Esme rushed in, hysterical.

"Renesmee!" I screamed. Esme put her arm round me then got her mobile out of her pocket. She called the others back home, whilst Edward and I jumped out of the window. I could smell Renesmee's scent, so we followed it, prepared to fight till all our limbs were ripped off.


	4. Nasty Surprise

BPOV

We followed the scent for miles. We came to a place with lots of alleyways. I heard someone squealing. It was Renesmee. A low growl ripped through my throat, I was preparing to strike. Edward grabbed my arm.

"No." he whispered. I could hear conversation. They were discussing what powers they assumed Renesmee had.

"I think she has some sort of way of communicating, I don't know what she does though." I heard a woman say, probably Sienna.

"Yes. Interesting." I heard Xavier say. There was a silence.

"I can feel the presence of others around us. Vampires." Sienna hissed. Edward and I were round the corner, listening to their every word.

"Mom, Dad help me!" Renesmee shrieked. I heard a thud, knowing one of those low-lives had hit my daughter. I shot round the corner and leapt at Sienna, my teeth snapping inches away from her neck. Edward tackled Xavier, and attempted to break his neck, without success. I tore a chunk out of Sienna's face, she gave out a blood-curdling scream. I had ruined her beauty, and was proud of it. Her claw like fingers flailed around, searching for a part of me to savage. I avoided her skillfully. While she was distracted about her face, I managed to finish her off. Her limbs crawled away into the shadows, twitching. I heard a cry come from Renesmee, she was in another woman's arms. I recognized the child-like face, the pale-brown hair, the wide eyes and her full lips. It was _Jane_. I immediately remembered her power, being able to create an illusion of pain. I bared my teeth, and put a shield around Edward, who had now managed to rip Xavier to pieces. The shield would protect him from any pain Jane could cause him. Renesmee reached her hand out, wanting to be in my arms. Jane smiled at me, making me snarl.

"Jane. What do you want?" I hissed. She smiled wider.

"I despise you, being able to repel my powers. Seeing as I can't inflict them on you, or anyone else under your protection. I want to make you feel the pain. I want to inflict it on your daughter whilst I am holding her. You shield her, you shield me."

I snarled, Edward soon joined my side, growling.

"Well, there is another way. I can take the girl, Aro does want to study this, daughter of yours. And see how it grows, matures."

"Firstly, Renesmee is not an 'it', and secondly you are not taking her away to be tortured." I screeched. Jane smirked, sending me closer to full-blown fury.

"Well, this shall not end nicely then, will it?" Jane giggled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it wasn't Edward's. I turned round. To my relief, the others had joined us.

"Give us Renesmee, Jane." Rosalie spat.

"No." Jane replied. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Jane, you and the rest of your group agreed to leave us in peace. What is the reason of your return?" he demanded.

"Maybe you could ask Aro that." Jane smirked, before gesturing toward a dark figure that had emerged from the shadows.


	5. Pain

**A.N- I'm so sorry ,I haven't updated in ages! I have had a HUGE writer'****s block. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, as I'm running out of ideas! If you have any, please contact me and suggest them. Thanks.**

BPOV

"Aro." I growled under my breath. Rosalie hissed.

"Hello, my dearest friends." Aro sneered.

"What do you want?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth. Aro glared at him.

"We find your daughter very interesting. We want to keep her and monitor her growth, and other things to. We will pay you, do not fret." Aro smirked. Edward snarled. I looked at him fearfully.

"Do not lie, Aro. I know what you really want her for. You'll end up killing her. You just want to use her as a test dummy for vampires to practice their powers on! I will not let that happen!" Edward spat. Aro smiled at his reaction.

"Yes, you guessed well. Edward, just think, it will make the Volturi even stronger. Your child would have helped us. It would benefit the vampire world, do you not want that?" Edward grimaced.

"Not if it comes at the expense of my child." I sneered. Aro bared his teeth at me.

"You will give us the girl." Aro hissed. I shook my head. Renesmee started screaming, Jane had a look of concentration on her face. She was torturing her, blackmailing us into handing her over. Renesmee tried to bite her, but Jane tortured her more, making it impossible for Renesmee to reach her. I saw the wispy particles sweeping over her. I launched myself at Jane, her eyes growing wide. My hands scrambled for Renesmee, but she was gone. I tore at Jane anyway, hearing my nails tear her skin. I was restrained by Edward, he pulled me into his side. Jane got up, staring me right in the eyes. Renesmee wasn't in Aro or Jane's arms. I looked around panicked, but saw Renesmee crying into Esme's shoulder. I turned my attention back to Aro and Jane. Something caught my eye on the floor. Jane's was using her powers on us again. I conjured up my shield, and made it span out around us. Jane hissed, retracting her power from us. Aro put his hand on her shoulder.

"We shall get the child." Aro declared, before turning into the shadows, Jane gliding behind him. I broke down, sobbing dryly. Edward rubbed my back.

"What can we do?" I choked. Edward took a deep breath.

"I don't know."

REPOV

A young lady was holding me. I saw Mom and Dad, and my aunties and uncles, and Grandma and Grandpa. I wanted them so bad, but this woman wouldn't loosen her grip. Mom growled. The frail old man was upsetting her. They talked for a while, then all of a sudden I felt a sudden stab of pain. Nothing was hurting me, yet I was in so much pain. I started screaming, I wanted it to stop. I writhed in the woman's arms, but she held me still. I tried to bite her, but the pain got so much worse, that I couldn't reach her. I felt myself fall to the ground, and then I was in someone's arms. The pain stopped. I looked up, it was Grandma. She rocked me whilst I cried into her shoulder, hearing tears come from behind me.


	6. Purple Eyes

**A.N- Sorry I haven't updated in like… years!**

_**BPOV**_

We raced back to the apartment, unsure of what to do. Everyone was pacing round, apart from me and Alice. Alice had been unusually quiet this evening. I was watching her staring lazily into space when her eyes went wide and I heard a quick gasp come from her mouth. Jasper sped over to her and took a place next to her frozen body on the sofa.

"Alice? What have you seen? Is it bad?" Jasper asked urgently. The others gathered around her.

"No. It's good." Alice spoke, robot-like. Everyone sighed.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"There are people coming. Coming to rebel." Alice smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"They are coming to help! They want to get rid of the Volturi once and for all! They are even risking their lives for it!" Alice chirped.

"When?" I grinned. Alice smiled, turning her head. I heard a knock at the door. They were here already? I jumped up and flung open the door. I saw about seven vampires staring back at me. My face froze in surprise. This many? I thought Alice was saying about two or three! The others were behind me now, Edward sliding his arm around my waist.

"Well. Hello. Have you come to help?" Carlisle asked uncertainly. The one in front, probably the leader, nodded.

"I am Andre, and these are my… helpers." Andre said. He was tanned. Probably Hispanic. I examined each and every one of them. 4 men and three women. All of the men seemed to have a mate, apart from Andre.

"Well. I should probably introduce everyone in pairs." Andre chuckled. A woman with straight red hair that reached her shoulders, and a dark blonde man stepped forward.

"This is Howard and Anabel." Andre said. There was one thing that I'd noticed, that was incredibly strange to me. They all had purple eyes. They were definitely vampires though, which confused me.

A dark haired woman with a cropped cut and a man with long straggly hair the same colour as his mate's, stepped forward.

"This is Rocco and Hanna."

There was one couple left. A woman with beautiful blonde hair that was halfway down to her waist, and a man with chestnut brown hair stepped forward.

"This is Jason and Skye." Andre sighed, obviously wanting to get the introductions over. Skye looked at me, reminding me of Rosalie, only that she wasn't looking at me with piercing eyes. I smiled at her, she gave me a quick one back. That was when I decided to ask about their eyes.

"Why are your eyes purple?" I blabbed. Andre chuckled.

"The Volturi turned us into vampires, injecting us with all of the Volturi members' venom. This gave us our purple eyes, and their powers." Rocco explained. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"So you have _everyone's _powers, from the Volturi? Tell us everything!" Carlisle gasped. The objects of our awe nodded.

"We can read a person's mind, Aro's power. We can give the illusion of pain, Jane's power. We can take away your senses, Alec's power." Skye said.

"We can strengthen or weaken people's relationships, Chelsea's power. We can track people, Demetri's power. We can create an illusion of someone's desires, Heidi's power." Anabel added.

"We can sense the bonds between people, Marcus's power. We can shield people from physical attacks by mentally repelling people, Renata's power." Hanna finished off.

"Wow." Rosalie gasped.

"We rebelled against the Volturi. We didn't want to be used as guinea-pigs, and we don't want your daughter to be used as one either. We are planning to rid the vampire world of the Volturi once and for all." Howard declared, clenching his fist.

"So your eyes are purple because of all the powers you have?" Jasper asked. Rocco shook his head.

"No. It is because we drink a mixture of human and animal blood. If we don't drink a mix, we loose our powers temporarily until we get the mix right." he explained. This was all getting confusing for even my vampire brain.

"Well. Come on in, get settled!" Esme cheered warmly. The vampires flooded in, taking up all the space on the sofa.

"So. What's happening?" Emmett asked, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that." Andre said.

**A.N- Sorry if the description goes on a bit! I had to get it in. Please review!**

**xx**


	7. Straight Face

_**BPOV**_

"So when did the Volturi…turn you?" Carlisle asked, clasping his hands together. Hanna grimaced at Rocco.

"Well. They turned us a few years ago. We've been on the run from them for that long too." Hanna explained. Esme nodded slowly, her face concerned.

"So, what are we gonna do? Rip 'em to pieces?" Emmett cheered. Everyone laughed.

"No. But we will get rid of them." Skye giggled.

"It's easy. Can't you just use your powers on them?" Rosalie smiled. The visitors shook their heads.

"No. They all have the same powers as us too… remember? It will be a very equal fight, but we will have all of you with us too. Oh, and what are your powers?" Howard sighed.

"Edward can read everyone's minds, Alice can see into the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Bella is a mental shield, and Renesmee can show you her thoughts through skin-to-skin contact. Esme and I have subtler 'powers'. I am very compassionate and Esme can be very devoted to someone or something." Carlisle explained.

"Oi. Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie are special too!" Renesmee complained. Esme rolled her eyes, but Emmett crossed his arms and put on a fake pout.

"Yeah. I'm upset now Carlisle. You didn't say we were special!" Emmett harrumphed. Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Fine. Rosalie and Emmett are special too." Carlisle sighed. Emmett's smile returned.

The visitors had been watching us, with grins on their faces.

"Yes. Your powers will be very useful!" Anabel smiled. Alice froze, but her face was straight.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, tapping her wrist.

"What's happening to her?" Jason asked nervously.

"She's having a vision, of what's going to happen in the future." Rosalie said, her eyes on Alice.

"They are coming. We have to go. Somewhere where we can fight them somewhere no humans will get hurt." Alice whispered. The visitors rose.

"We know where to go. Follow us. We'll be driving the sliver Mercedes." Andre ordered. We all rose and walked out of the door. Jacob had been staying in his apartment for the last few days. I ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Jacob opened it almost immediately.

"Look after her." I said before kissing them both on the cheek and running back down the stairs again. I jumped into Edward's awaiting Volvo, and we set off to where we would finally rid the vampire world of the Volturi.

**A.N- There it is. It's a short chapter, but I didn't have much time tonight.**

**xx**


	8. Jane and Alec

_**BPOV**_

We drove for what seemed like hours. We were well away from San Francisco, we were coming near to a forest, but it definitely wasn't in Forks. The greenery thickened as we went deeper into the forest, it became darker. We came to a halt in an abandoned car-park. We all exited our cars. Edward put his hand around my shoulders.

"We'll have to run the rest of the way." Andre declared.

"Can I just ask, how do you know where to go?" I questioned, curious. The visitors exchanged glances.

"This is the place we last rebelled against them. We agreed that if we should want to rebel again, we do it here. It prevents us from being exposed to the humans that live or visit around here." Anabel sighed, but smiling. I nodded slowly. Alice had frozen again.

"Are they already there, Alice?" Edward stammered. Alice nodded slowly, her eyes wide. Everyone shot into the forest, leaving me and Rosalie standing there, stunned.

"They are already there! Come on Bella!" Rosalie gasped, before grabbing my arm.

We ran through the forest, where we came to a clearing. The others were arranged in a V-shape, Andre at the front. The whole Volturi guard were in front of us, with grim looks on their faces. Aro's frail form stepped forward.

"We meet again. The Cullens and our old rebellers. I know what brings you here." Aro sneered. Skye laughed.

"Yes. We want to get rid of you, and you know that there is a chance that we can rid the vampire world of your _filth_." Skye taunted. Every member of the Volturi hissed.

"How can you call your rulers _filth_? We got rid of the crazed immortal children, dealt with criminals, and you call us that! I don't see why we shouldn't get rid of you all right now!" Aro snarled.

"Yes. You make out that you are the heroes, but really, you know that you are not." Jason teased. I was becoming uneasy, surely the Volturi were bound to snap and hurt one of us. I examined their faces, all were calm except for Jane's. She was obviously taking all of this personally, her eyes were narrowed slits and her lips were pulled back over her glistening teeth. Her eyes flickered to mine. Fury danced around in them, it intensified as she focused on my face. I smiled, knowing that she knew that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, yet. She would have to get rid of me first. As we stared each other out, we heard the conversation getting more and more heated. Voices were raised, words were hissed. My eyes slowly came away from Jane's. I glanced at Aro. His frail hands were clenched into fists so that the tendons looked like they would burst through his strong skin, his eyes were hard and he was beginning to bare his teeth.

"We'll fight you. We aren't scared." Rocco sighed. Caius laughed.

"You are all still the same. Foolish people who dare to challenge us!" he snickered. That was the last snap for Andre, he'd been waiting for so long. He lunged for Aro's neck, but Aro stepped out of the easily. Andre's eyes went wide as he realised he'd just started the fight. His friends ran to his side. They whispered into each others' ears.

_We have to go. Let some of them follow us. The Cullens can do the rest. _Jason whispered. The others nodded in agreement. They ran off. My stomach twisted as all of the Volturi followed, everyone but Alec and Jane. They'd left their two best offensives with us.

Alec and Jane smiled. I realised that I was the only shield. The other group had taken their multiple powers with them. We were in trouble. Could I protect against multiple attacks, protecting everyone? My mouth flooded with venom, but it swallowed it back down. Everyone edged towards me, knowing I could protect them. I opened my mind for Edward to let him know what I was thinking.

_Edward, what if I can't protect you all? What if their powers find a weak spot?_ I gushed in my mind. Edward's eyes connected to mine, the golden pools seemed to lose their sparkle as he listened to what I thought. His face twisted in worry, but then seemed to become encouraging.

_Bella, love, you can do it. You've saved us before. _He mouthed.

I gave him a weak smile, and then focused back on the two people who could tear my family apart. Their faces were both serious, concentrating on me. Then, Jane stared right into little Alice's eyes. Alice's became scared. I felt the instinct to protect my family boil up in my head. As if it were a reflex, my shield popped up and covered Alice. Alice was safe, but how long was it before I would have to be manoeuvring my shield so much to cover everyone, that I'd become so drained that I'd get us all killed? What if the others came back and needed me to shield them too? Alice had tensed, her eyes squeezed shut, prepared for the fiery pain Jane could inflict on her. But it never came. Slowly, her eyes flickered open, then turned to gaze at me, beaming. Jane hissed, her eyes full of rage. Alec put a soothing hand on her shoulder. Jane looked at him, they seemed to be talking through their eyes. We watched intently, waiting for them to spin round and attack us. Finally, they turned back to us. Then they both focused on Emmett, their eyes boring into his.

"Bella. Oh shit please!" Emmett whimpered. I stretched the shield around him. He exhaled.

"Oh god Bella. You are the best!" Emmett whispered, but his version of whispering seemed more like normal talking. Rosalie shook him, and he put his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as if he was a child who had just said a swear word in front of his grandparents. I laughed. But that happiness was short-lived. I heard a shriek come from Esme. I froze. She was writhing around on the floor.

"ESME!!" I screamed. Carlisle threw himself to her side.

"Esme! Esme!" He cried. He held her in a tight hug, trying to soothe her pain. I could still hear her shrieks. I had been so scared that I'd forgotten about my shield. I quickly stretched it around Esme, who slumped as soon as Jane's power was withdrawn from her. I heard Esme's dry sobs, her delicate frame heaving into Carlisle's chest with every sob. I clenched my fists together. I had to protect everyone now. I stretched the bubble even more, I would have to concentrate extremely hard now. I heard the others return, much to my disappointment, despite the chance that they could kill Jane and Alec while I protected me and the Cullens. Jane and Alec's eyes widened, knowing that they were really in danger now. They ran into the trees.

"We managed to kill many all of the less skilled ones, and some of the high skilled ones. Afton, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Renata, Corin, Santiago, Heidi, Didyme and Chelsea are gone. Aro, Caius, Felix, Marcus, Demetri, Jane and Alec are still left. They are of course the leaders, and high skilled. That leaves seven. We left before any of more of us got hurt. Well… we did lose someone." Andre said, lowering his head towards the end. Everyone gasped.

"Who?" I choked.

"Skye." Jason sobbed. My throat closed up. The beautiful blonde woman, who had not glared at me, but smiled at me when we first me. It seemed like I had lost a friend.

"NO NO!" I shrieked. Jason ran to me to be consoled. He sobbed into my shoulder. I felt tears come from his eyes.

"How? How can you cry?" I asked shakily. Jason swallowed, before looking into my eyes.

"Another defect." Jason sighed. He stormed off.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Alice screeched. We heard Jason's booming cry.

"Quick, they have him!" Edward ordered. We ran into the forest, not knowing whether we'd find Jason alive.

**A.N- Woah. That's probably the longest chapter I've EVER written! At least five more reviews before an update… sorry that Skye died.**


	9. Twitching Limbs

**Alright, here is the next chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed…but I'm leaving to go to London for the day at 10.00am (in 40 minutes!), and I wanted to get a chapter up for my readers!**

_**Bella's POV**_

We ran as fast as we could into the forest, following the distinct scent that belonged to Jason. Eventually we came to a large pine tree, where we saw Jason…. or what was left of him. His dismembered limbs crawled around on the pine needles, twitching as they came into contact various debris on the forest floor. The group froze with shock. They'd killed another one of us! The silence was broken by a menacing chuckle.

"It was easy. He was a sitting duck. He came into the forest alone, you came to save him… but obviously you were too late." Aro sneered. You heard the other six laughed along with him. I sensed the burning desire every one of us had to seek revenge on these monsters. We'd lost two friends, for the visitors they were family. I saw a finger on what was left of Jason's hand twitch. My stomach sunk when I realised that this would have been what Jason had seen happen to his mate. I caught the fiery red glint of Jane's eye. She was about to attack again. I could see the wispy fog crawl along the floor toward our group. I immediately flexed my shield to fit around us. Jane's eyes narrowed. Her eyes darted towards the remains of Jason, they flickered back to look at me. A cruel smile crept across her lips. I felt the rage boil in my head, and I leapt for her.

_**Jason's POV**_

I would find them. I would rip their heads of for what they did to my Skye. I heard the Cullen called Alice shriek as I stormed off into the shadows in the forest. I ran and ran. I wanted to do this alone, even if it meant that the Volturi- I shuddered when I thought that word, even if it meant the Volturi killed me first. At least I wouldn't have to live without Skye. I came to a large pine tree, where I suddenly heard a twig snap. My head whipped round in time to look into the burning eyes of the Volturi.

_**Alice's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. _Skye_. How could the Volturi be so cruel as to _slaughter _her? How did I not see it? I must have been distracted with Alec and Jane…. my thoughts were interrupted with a vision. One that would haunt me for eternity. I saw Jason running into the forest and the Volturi… they would just _tear _him apart like a piece of paper. I blinked hard, just to open my eyes and see Jason storm off into the one place he mustn't go… _the forest._

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" I shrieked. Jason just ran faster. We stood there for a minute, and heard Jason's booming cry echo through the forest.

"Quick, they have him!" Edward ordered, we threw each other frantic looks and shot into the forest. I feared that we were too late.

**A.N- Again, I apologise for the short chapter… will try to update this week…**

**x**


	10. Rolling Heads and Kisses

**A.N- This is the first of two chapters I'm uploading today. x**

**Playlist:**

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

**Decode- Paramore**

**Hero- X Factor Finalists**

**Let Me Sign- Rob Pattinson**

**15 Step- Radiohead**

**Greatest Day- Take That**

_**Bella's POV**_

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as I leapt at Jane. I saw the cruel smile that had provoked me vanish, her eyes widening. I saw Edward's horrified expression, and Emmett's face lightening up as he knew that I'd just ignited the fight. I heard Esme's shriek and Rosalie's hiss. I bared my teeth and curled my fingers into talons as I collided with Jane.

_**Edward's POV**_

I could see Bella's hands tighten into fists, the tendons looking as if they were about to burst through her skin. She was making eye contact with Jane, who had looked at the Jason's remains, then smiled smugly back at Bella. Bella snapped. She leapt at Jane, colliding with her. One thought kept replaying in my head.

_BELLA NO! SHE'LL KILL YOU!_

Jane was sent flying into a tree, snapping it like a matchstick. The Volturi immediately went down into defensive crouches, prepared to fight. We did the same, snarls, growls and hisses flying about.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I watched as my little sister pounced on Jane. Though I felt worried for her, I was excited about the fight Bella had just started.

_**Esme's POV**_

I shrieked. _Oh My God_. My daughter had just thrown herself at Jane! She could be killed! I trembled as Jane was knocked into a tree, the impact breaking it in half. Bella struggled to get up. In the corner of my eye I saw Alec preparing to lunge for her throat. I would do this for Bella, even if it meant I died. I felt the energy building up in my legs as I prepared to shove Alec away from Bella. I pushed against the ground, propelling myself towards him. I heard the panicked yell of Carlisle and a scream from Alice as I ploughed into Alec. I slid on the browning pine needles, coming to a halt. Just as I stood up I heard someone yell a warning. I felt someone's hand on my arm, I heard the metallic screeching and my own agonized scream echo around the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I saw my love as she hurled herself at Alec to protect her daughter. I yelled for her to stop, but it was too late. I saw it in my peripheral vision that Alice had frozen, a gasp forcing its way out of her gawping mouth. I shook her on the shoulders, desperate to know what was about to happen. _Was Esme going to get hurt? Were ANY of us going to get hurt?_

"What?" I asked, half shouting it.

"Esme." Alice mumbled. A sob came from deep within me as I turned back to the fight. Emmett and Jasper were dismembering Felix. I saw Caius as he stalked towards Esme, who was getting up from the floor. I cried out a warning. Too late. Caius grabbed Esme's arm and tore it off. I raced over to her, just as Andre landed a kick in Caius' gut, launching him a few metres again. This would give me time to attend to Esme. Esme's agonized screams pierced my heart. I grabbed her twitching arm and held it to her shoulder. Esme's screams grew quieter as the arm attached itself back to her shoulder. Esme sighed in relief, and then collapsed, sobbing into my chest. I stroked her caramel hair, trying to sooth her. I kissed her on the forehead and pulled us both up. Just as we reached full height again we saw Aro's head roll past our feet. Jasper and Emmett had just thrown Demetri's and Marcus' heads into the fire.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I hissed as I saw Carlisle, distraught, run to a screaming Esme. I was tapped by multiple fingers and I turned round. I was facing all of the newcomers, apart from Andre who was attacking Caius. They all had ferocious looks on their faces, almost making me laugh, but I knew that wouldn't really be appropriate. They nodded towards Aro, who was watching on in disbelief as Jasper and Emmett tended to the fire. Hanna focused on Aro, who flinched, then fell to the floor, rolling around in obvious agony. Of course! She was using Jane's power on him! Jane, who was backing against the big tree as Bella, Edward and Alice advanced, shot a nervous look to her leader. She was losing her fight. I focused back on Aro, who was still rolling around. I glided over to him and placed a foot on his writhing body, pinning him to the ground.

"Not feeling so powerful now, are we?" I giggled. Aro swallowed.

"Please." he choked. I shook my head.

"Guys, grab a limb each! I'll do the head." I ordered. I picked him up off the floor. The newcomers grabbed a limb each as I had told them to. Anabel and Hanna held the legs, holding them to the ground, and Rocco and Howard held the arms. I stood in front of Aro, cupping his frail cheeks with my hands.

"Any last words?" I sneered.

"I was the greatest ruler to grace the earth. You Cullens will never match me." he hissed in reply. I manipulated my hands, hearing tearing sounds with each push and pull. I finally ripped the head off, throwing it up into the air as an act of celebration. I, Rosalie Hale, had just killed Aro from the Volturi. Esme was sobbing, but Carlisle soothed her and they both stood up. His head looked down to see Aro's head roll past his feet. Although Carlisle hated killing anyone, you could see the sparkle in his eye glow the brightest we'd ever seen it. I smiled at him, but then the piercing scream of Jane rang through the air interrupted our friendly exchange. Bella had just planted a foot on Jane's back and pushed. Jane tried to straighten up, but whimpered when she found she couldn't. Then, out of nowhere, Alice jumped onto Jane's mangled back and tore Jane's head off. Alice shrieked in pleasure as Jane head dropped to the floor. She ran straight to Bella for a hug. Yet again a good moment was ruined. A chorus of hissing from the newcomers faced the last deformed duo. Alec and Caius. Alec was missing a hand and a chunk had been taken out of his face. Caius couldn't straighten his neck and he was missing an arm. All we fifteen vampires circled Caius and Alec. We had them in a trance, keeping eye contact as we passed in front of them. We would all attack at the same time, it would be easy! As Edward was sure that the last two couldn't see what he was about to do, he counted down on his fingers.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

We all pounced, tearing at our enemies. Emmett was getting a real kick out of it, laughing hysterically. _Why did I ever marry this man? _The remains were gathered and tossed into the flames. Everyone was hugging each other, dry sobbing with happiness. Typically, Emmett got enthusiastic about the hugging and ran to me for a kiss. As a joke, I stepped out of the way. He almost went into the tree. I ran over to him and kissed him like the world was about to end. Unfortunately, I'd sent the loving vibes over to Jasper, who was now feeling them. He grabbed Edward and was just about to make out with him, when Bella saved the day and pulled Edward away for her own kiss.

_**Andre's POV**_

I couldn't believe it! We'd waited so long for this moment and finally it had come! The Volturi were no more. Once we had finished hugging and kissing and whatnot, we made our way back to the Cullen's apartment. Bella picked up Renesmee and told Jacob EVERYTHING. He slapped her on the back when she told him about the bit where she broke Jane's back. Renesmee showed us what she has done in the past few days, which included going back to Alcatraz! Bella got EXTREMELY angry at Jacob for that, then it turned out she hadn't told Jacob about the time at Alcatraz. It was time for us to leave, to live our own lives now. We had done the vampire world a favour, getting rid of the Volturi meant we had no worries on the world anymore, and we left happy, which has taken us a few hundred do.

**A.N- OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE FINISHED! **

**Sorry if I go on a bit at the end, but I didn't want any loose ends to explain.**

**This took me about two hours to write on paper, and it was 6.5 pages long! It was originally meant to be two different chapters, but I thought it would be good to have a long chapter instead of two short ones**

**haha**

**Please review!!!**

**x**


End file.
